The Future is Never Set
by Jey4eva
Summary: Someone from the future comes to help a certain couple fall in love. Who? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Please R&R!
1. Angelica

Disclaimer: I was inspired by Sailor Moon- y'know, with ummm... that little girl... Yeah. Anyway, most of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
The Future is Never Set   
By: Jey4eva   
  
Chapter 1: Angelica   
  
"Ron! You're cheating!" Hermione shrieked. They were playing wizard chess.   
  
"No I'm not," Ron replied hotly.   
  
"Yes, you are! I saw you take my-" she started.   
  
"Really Hermione, I didn't take away your knight," Ron interrupted.   
  
"I didn't say you took my knight!" Hermione said smugly.   
  
"Yes, well, I don't see your knight so I just guessed..." Ron trailed off, knowing he was defeated.   
  
Harry and Ginny eyed each other with knowing smiles.   
  
"You two are too much," Ginny said.   
  
Suddenly the portrait swung open hard.   
  
Everyone looked up to see Professor McGonagall looking grim. "Weasley, Potter!" She barked. "No not you- Ginny," she told Ron as he stood up. Ron sat back down looking confused. What did Professor McGonagall want with Ginny? And with Harry?   
  
Harry stood up uncertainly. Ginny looked pale, as she shakily stood up.   
  
"Follow me," she said and turned to climb out of the portrait hole. Harry let Ginny go first with one last glance at Ron and Hermione.   
  
"Professor- I don't understand-" Harry started.   
  
"Everything will be explained to the both of you soon. Professor Dumbledore wanted to be the one to break the news to you," she replied.   
  
"Did we do anything wrong?" Ginny whispered.   
  
"Why no- Its just... an extraordinary thing... Amazing," McGonagall said, seeming to be talking to herself now.   
  
Ginny still looked worried. Harry gave her a reassuring smile which she didn't return. When they got to Professor Dumbledore's office, he was sitting at his desk, smiling cheerfully. He was offering a little girl of about 6 a sugar quill. He looked up as they entered.   
  
"Why hello there!" He said smiling.   
  
Harry smiled back, a little nervously. Ginny bit her lip.   
  
"Have a seat," Dumbledore said gesturing to the two chairs across from his desk. "Thank you, Minerva," he said nodding at her. She nodded, murmuring to herself, "Unbelievable." She left his office.   
  
Dumbledore nodded to the little girl, "This little one is Angelica."   
  
Ginny smiled at the girl, despite her queasiness. She was adorable! She had shoulder-length red hair, and fiery green eyes. She reminded her of someone... She just didn't know who.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry wink at her.   
  
The little girl shyly approached her. She peered at her intensely. Her green eyes reminded Ginny so much of Harry... The resemblance between them was uncanny- except the red hair... "Hi," Angelica whispered.   
  
"Hi," Ginny whispered back. "My name's Ginny. What's yours?"   
  
"Angelica Potter," she replied, her eyes widening.   
  
Harry jumped, "What?!"   
  
Angelica squealed and hid behind Ginny's arm. Ginny was as shocked as Harry. Angelica Potter? What?   
  
"Strange, yes- But I've seemed to figure it out," Dumbledore said, smiling knowingly. "Tell them your parents' names, Angelica."   
  
"Harry and Ginny!" She replied, grinning. "My mummy has red hair JUST like yours," she said fingering Ginny's hair.   
  
Ginny's mouth dropped open. What?!   
  
Harry had suddenly gone red. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I, um, I..."   
  
"I know- Its a shock. I found her in the kitchen, with the house elves. Dobby told me the whole story of how she had just appeared... I have no clue how this happened... It takes powerful magic for a thing like this to occur. Not dark magic," he said reassuringly.   
  
"But.. how could-" Ginny stopped.   
  
Dumbledore's smile turned into a serious look, "You two both realize the seriousness of this, don't you?"   
  
"Professor, I don't really understand," Harry said, shaking his head.   
  
"I know- Its unbelievable, surreal, call it whatever you like- But you MUST understand the seriousness of this. Apparently, Angelica has come from the future. You Harry, and you Ginny- Probably had this child. I know, at the moment it must seem crazy. But that's not important. What's important is that you know that your decisions from now on will jeopardize what happens to Angelica." He stopped and everyone glanced over to Angelica, who had climbed into Ginny's lap, and was sucking her thumb. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be in a blissful sleep.   
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Well, Angelica must have come from the future for a reason. Only someone that truly wants to set things right between things can do this. So the reason must have been serious. But, it also has consequences."   
  
Harry sucked in his breath and let it out slowly.   
  
"The consequences," Dumbledore continued. "Are your decisions. I would think that you are both in shock right now. But tomorrow- You'll probably feel negative towards each other since you now know what will happen in the future. Such feelings could change the future..." He trailed off.   
  
"Meaning that Ginny and I might not have Angelica," Harry said softly.   
  
Ginny blushed. The thought of Harry and she was strange.   
  
"Exactly," Dumbledore said.   
  
"But what will happen to Angelica now? How long does this magic last?" Ginny asked.   
  
"It lasts until not needed..." Dumbledore said. "Or until Angelica gives up in whatever she's aiming to do."   
  
Ginny glanced down at Angelica. The name fit her exactly. She looked angelic as she slept there peacefully- Unaware that her life was in the hands of her own mother and father.   
  
"So, what do we do about her?" Ginny murmured, brushing Angelica's hair off her face. Harry glanced at her, a frown on his face.   
  
"Well, I propose that you both spend time with her- And you can make a decision of what you will do... Whenever you're ready..." Dumbledore said. "Is that alright with the two of you?"   
  
They nodded.   
  
"Alright- You should be at the Great Hall now- Dinner," he said. "Oh, and I think it would be much easier for the both of you if you just said that I asked you to watch my Angelica, my niece."   
  
"Right," Harry muttered, he stood up.   
  
Ginny nodded and gently shook Angelica awake, "Hey sweetie," she whispered.   
  
Angelica stirred.   
  
"You hungry?" She asked.   
  
Angelica nodded slowly.   
  
"Okay- Let's go get something to eat."   
  
Angelica sat up and got off Ginny's lap, and took Harry's hand, "My daddy always holds my hand," she confided in him. Harry turned red for about the hundredth time.   
  
Ginny stifled a giggle and they all left Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Are you my daddy?" Angelica asked.   
  
"Er..." Harry muttered. "No."   
  
Ginny looked at him, surprised. But he wouldn't meet her eye.   
  
"Well, are you my mummy?" Angelica asked.   
  
"Of course, honey," Ginny replied.   
  
"Then where's daddy?" Angelica demanded.   
  
Again Ginny looked at Harry. This time he met her gaze directly. Ginny looked away, turning down to Angelica, "I don't know, Angie. I don't know."   
  
  
A/N: Please be nice- REVIEW!


	2. The First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
The Future is Never Set  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 2: The First Day  
  
"Mmmmm," Angelica mumured loudly, slurping on chicken noodle soup.  
  
Ginny looked around nervously at the staring eyes of the Gryffindor students. They were whispering pretty loudly about the resemblances between Angelica and Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Ginny!" Colin hissed.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "What Colin?"  
  
"Who's she?" He asked, gesturing towards Angelica, who was peering at him with her shiny green eyes.  
  
"I'm Angelica Pot-" she started, pointing her thumb at her chest.  
  
Harry dove, quickly, reaching over the table, covering Angelica's mouth before she could say the last syllable.  
  
Colin frowned, "Did she just say that she was Angelica Potter?!" He asked loudly.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes, as her face turned beet red. She could feel everyone's eyes in the whole Great Hall staring at her.  
  
Whispers went around the room, like:  
  
"Did he say Angelica Potter?"  
  
"Is that little girl Ginny's daughter?"  
  
"How can that be Ginny's daughter?"  
  
"Did he just say that Harry and Ginny got married?"  
  
"NO! He said that they had a BABY!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
That last comment came as a shout... From Ron Weasley himself. Ron stomped over to Ginny, hands on his hips. His ears were red.  
  
"Uh oh," Harry muttered.  
  
Ginny bit her lip as Ron approached them.  
  
"You two!" He said glaring. He glanced at Angelica, "Er... three- Come with me!" He shouted and walked out of the Great Hall with Hermione rushing after him.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and each grabbed one of Angelica's hands. Her face lit up and she stuck out her chest proudly as she skipped with her parents holding her hands.  
  
"Are we going on a trip?" She asked excitedely. "Like... Wizard World?" (A/N: Sort of like Disney World.)  
  
"Not now, Angie," Ginny muttered.  
  
Angie didn't seem to notice her parents' offset mood, and kept up the cheerful chatter until they found Ron. She dropped her parents' hands and stared at Ron. Then to Hermione. This went on for a full minute until she exclaimed, "Auntie Mione! Uncle Ronnikins!"  
  
"What?!" Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry exclaimed.  
  
Angelica squealed, surprised and jumped into Ginny's arms, burying her face into her stomach.  
  
"We better take note that she doesn't like surprises," Harry muttered to Ginny out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"What's that you're saying?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Ron-" Hermione interjected.  
  
Ron shoved his hand in front of Hermione's face, not listening. "I. Want. To. Know. What's. Going. On. Now." He demanded.  
  
"Er..." Harry said.  
  
"Well..." Ginny trailed off. "Its-not-what-you-think," she babbled. "Well-of-course-how-am-I-supposed-to-know-that-its-not-  
what-you-think-since-I-can't-read-minds?-It'd-be-cool-though-to-be- able-to-read-minds-wouldn't-it?-Hmmm-I'll-look-that-up.-Wow- reading-minds.-Amazing!-I-wonder-if-we're-learning-that-in-  
Divination.-Really-I know-it's-all-a-bunch-of-rubbish-but-it-is- rather-very-interesting- Don't-you-ag-"  
  
"Alright, just STOP!" Ron interjected. His ears had turned to a nastier shade darker. "Could SOMEONE with some SENSE tell me what's going on here?"  
  
"Ron, that was rather harsh," Hermione said frowning.  
  
"Well, sorree," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Harry, I demand you to tell me what's going on," Ron said.  
  
"Er... Well, errr..." Harry stammered. All eyes had turned to him for answers.  
  
"I, ehm..."  
  
"She's Dumbledore's niece," Ginny said meekly.  
  
Harry looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Er, right-right! Dumbledore's niece... Uh, he wanted us to watch after her while he attended to some business," Harry finished in a rush.  
  
"Is that all?" Ron asked, relaxing a little. "Really?"  
  
Harry and Ginny nodded. Angelica gave the thumbs up sign.  
  
Ron sighed, "Well, that's a relief. If I didn't know any better- I'd say that she IS your daughter. She does resemble the both of you." He stared amazedely at Ginny, Harry, and Angelica.  
  
Ginny started up a nervous sort of laughter, which Harry joined in half-heartedely.  
  
"Heh, that's funny Ron," Ginny said, forcing a smile.  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Riiight." He said. "Well, come on then, best be off to bed..."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said nodding.  
  
"We'll catch up," Harry told them.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked away.  
  
Once they were out of earshot Harry muttered, "That was close."  
  
"Definetely," Ginny replied. "What are we going to do with her?" She asked, gesturing to Angelica who was knocking on a knight's armor. "Where is she going to sleep?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Harry said. "Maybe in your bed?"  
  
"We better talk to Dumbledore about this," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow morning we will," Harry said, nodding agreeably.  
  
"Alright, well, let's go to the Gryffindor Common Room," Ginny said. "Come on, Angelica."  
  
  
A/N: Hmmm... Okay, I just had a big idea for the next chapter... but I need your reviews!!!! 


End file.
